Участник:Wingspan
Персонаж Совокрылка '— коричневая кошка с рыжей грудкой и головой, маленькими рыжими пятнышками на концах лап, белыми кончиками ушей и хвоста и ясными зелёными глазами. Характер Преданная своему племени кошка, добрая, отзывчивая, общительная, дружелюбная и даже после смерти каждую луну возвращается в лагерь, чтобы учить своего ученика и видаться с племенем. Всегда соблюдала, соблюдает и будет соблюдать Воинский закон. Но при этом бывает вспыльчивой и всем сердцем ненавидит Смертоносную за её поступки. Так же может стать тёмным духом. Родня 'Мать * Пушок, что летит по горам - неизвестно Отец * Листохват - неизвестно Брат * Орлиный рык - неизвестно '' 'Сёстры''' * Смертоносная - жива * Иглозвёздка - жива Дедушка * Белосвет - мёртв Племянники * Лютик - жив * Липозвёзд - жив Племянница * Вишенка - мертва Мини-биография /Пишется/ Церемонии Интересные факты * Её назвали в честь совы, которая напугала мать во время родов. * Совокрылка умеет говорить с любыми животными, но не разу не подозревала этого. * Она является дальним родственником Крутобока и Серебрянки. * Она может стать тёмным духом. При чём этот тёмный дух просто разгневанная Совокрылка. Это тоже самое что и она, но он не может нормально говорить и он всегда зол. Окрасы Совокрылка.png|Официальный окрас Совокрылка тёмный дух окрас.png|Окрас тёмного духа Галерея Images (23).jpg Legendy-pro-koshek-norvezhskaya-lesnaya-5-582x400.jpg Черепаховая с белым кошка смотрит в камеру.jpg 7-кошка породы ме.jpg Пиксели Совокрылка котёнок.png|Совёнок (котёнок) Совокрылка Будущая.png|Совёнок (будущая) Совокрылка одиночка.png|Совёнок (одиночка) Совокрылка оруженосец.png|Совушка (оруженосец) Совокрылка ученица целителя.png|Совушка (ученица целителя) Совокрылка целительница.png|Совокрылка (целительница) Совокрылка Звёздный предок.png|Совокрылка (Звёздный предок) Отношение к персонажам Любимые коты из книги * Огнезвёзд - Мудрый, справедливый и добрый. Ещё отличный предводитель. * Остролистая - Предана ВЗ. Ещё у неё окрас красивый. * Щербатая - Не знаю из за чего так. * Долгохвост - Сначала не любила, но потом его показали с лучшей стороны. * Яролика - Не смотря на свою травму, остаётся преданным и сильным воином. У неё сильная сила духа. * Серебрянка - Добрая, ласковая и была бы отличной матерью. * Крутобок - Просто. Крутой. Кот. * Ежевичная Звезда - Не пошёл по тропе отца. Молодец, так держать. * Синяя Звезда - Мудрая. * Кленовница - Мне её жалко. Умерли котята, а её так и никто не пожалел. * Песчаная Буря - Добрая кошка. * Пепелица - То же, что и с Яроликой. Ещё мудрая. * Белка - Энергичная, прям как я). Просто на меня похожа. * Пестролистая - добрая, мягкая. Напоминает мою бабушку). * Белохвост - Дерзкий, но крутой. * Буран - Просто нравится. Средне * Звездоцап - Только из за прошлого. Хотя, он мог не слушаться наставника. В общем он хороший злодей. * Сол - Только из за тяжёлого прошлого. Тоже более менее хороший злодей. Нелюбимые коты из книги * Милли - НИКОГДА не заменит Крутобоку Серебрянку. * Коршун - Пользовался сестрой для своих целей власти. Браво. ''Пошёл по пути отца. * Частокол - Никогда не был воином. Жалкий трус и предатель. Тряпка и размазня. 'Обо мне''' Из жизни :з Я девочка не высокого роста, с русыми волосами чуть дальше плеч. У меня голубые глаза. Живу в Москве. Кроме "Котов - Воителей" увлекаюсь пони, пэтами, рукоделием, пением, фортепианом... В общем, я Творческая личность :3 Друзей много, одноклассники не обижают, но в школе (кроме моего класса) не любят и иногда оскорбляют, пинают, грубят. Любимые животные * Котики * Альпака * Кокер-спаниэль и другие породы собачек * Енотик * Белка * Мышка * Лошадка/пони * Волк * Хорёк Нелюбимые животные * Пауки (у меня начинается паника при виде их) * Скорпионы (боюсь их из за опасности) Любимые цвета В основном пастельные Но вот некоторые из них * Нежно - розовый * Нежно - фиолетовый * Ярко - зелёный * Зелёный * Чёрный * Светло - серый * Персиковый * Бирюзовый Простите, но я точно не знаю как они называются. Так шо простите. Моё самое главное счастье в жизни * Друзья (и из реальности и из интернета)-поддержат в трудную минуту, поймут, простят, с ними всегда приятнее всего находится * Родные- мне попалась очень дружная и добрая семья. И это самое главное * Талант - хоть какой то, но талант. Именно благодаря нему я не сижу, а развиваюсь Меня можно называть * Винг * Wingspan * Wing * Викинг * Ксюша * Нянко (а почему бы и нет?) * Совушка (Совокрылка) * Вингспан/Вингспэн НЕ называйте меня * Ксюшечка * Winagaspana * Эй, ты! * Эй, Девочка (ненавижуу) Друзья на вики * Соколиное Крыло * Лорд Шенни * Миго * Луннохвостая * Грозалапа * Иглозвёздка (ЛП со школы :3) * Пёрышко Лунной Совы * LittleKittenNya * Белоснежное Пламя * Быстролапик * Happy nyashka * Бузинозвёздка * Ежевичная * Белое пламя * Кувшиновая Звезда * Listassist 12 * Небесное Яблоко * Северная Ягода * Крыло Малиновки * Малиновая Луна * Кристальное Крыло и Красивый Снеопад * Белопятая * Прорубь * Яблочное Пламя * Пылающая Искрами Записывайтесь сами :3 (Только полный ник, пжлст) Подарки DSC00859.jpg|''Спасибо Белоснежному Пламени ;3'' Подарок от СК.jpg|''Спасибо Соколу :3'' Совокрылка от ЛШ.png|''Спасибо Шене :3'' P 20170511 190653.jpg|''Спасибо Миго :3'' TURKISH VAN CAT.jpg|''Фотка Совокрылки от Северной Ягоды :3'' Images (23).jpg|''И ещё'' 8cd3243b314024d9e15d664a041890b8.jpg|''Опа'' Legendy-pro-koshek-norvezhskaya-lesnaya-5-582x400.jpg|''Ещё одна очень красивая фотка Совокрылки. Спасибо :3'' Bnvbcvnm,..png|''Спасибо белому пламени :3'' DF6k3pRQMPE.jpg|''Спасибо за картинку Крылу Малиновки :3'' Подарок для совокрылки.png|''Спасибо Кристальному крылу :3'' Sweetpaw tc by lithestepd5wmi4w.png|''Спасибо за картинку Белоснежному листу :3 '' IMG 1691.jpg|''Спасибо Ледяной молнии :3 '' Безымянный (11).png|''Спасибо Проруби :3 '' 14995583487301648546140.jpg|''Спасибо Златоушеньке :3'' 149954308971942562469.jpg|''Спасибо ещё раз Златоушеньке :3'' Всякоразное There is every nonsense. If you do not understand what is written here, for this there is Google translator с: Rjntqrf.gif Giphy-1.gif 02b5ec3f0b19a4cecce5b11dff194afe.jpg Цитаты из книг (и не только) которые мне понравились ✨ Штучки ✨